


初见/First Glance

by zephyr21



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 哈利波特背景下平行宇宙里，一些列cp第一次见面的小故事





	1. 双璧——黑魔法防御课

“小九，你有注意到这两次课连胜的那个男生了吗？我想跟他试试。”  
“？？？”塞了一嘴食物的HL转过头来，鼓鼓囊囊的嘴发音模糊，“你是说你自己吗？”  
“那是个斯莱特林！”叙一使劲拍了下HL的背。  
“咳咳！”HL咳了几声才勉强能说话，“你这是谋杀，我会被噎死的！话说是谁啊？”  
“…我下节课只给你看，你下节课也帮我算算位置。”  
“叙叙？” HL看着旁边鼓起脸对着一只小番茄戳来戳去的叙一，皱了皱眉头，全当这是学霸的某种执着，“好吧我帮你看着。”  
“谢谢你啦九宝！”

下一节实践课叙一倒是没花什么力气就排到那个男生，毕竟没什么人愿意和与自己能力差距有些悬殊的同学练习。  
“叙叙你小心啊，”HL还是不放心，还是在叙一耳边咕噜了句，“他们有时候不讲规矩下黑手的。”  
不过刚说完，HL就被叙一推开了。

“可以开始了吗？” 男生拿出魔杖——那是一根不常见的白色魔杖，稍微有些老旧以至于杖面上能看到一些伤痕，但从光泽上看保养得很到位。  
叙一将落叶松木的魔杖在面前竖起。他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，心跳的速度有些过分，几乎能听到血流与肾上腺素流动的声音。然后他睁开眼，  
“好了。”

对方出手很快，“统统石化！”   
但这仍在叙一的应对范围内，他侧身施了个防护咒，“盔甲护身！”   
“Conjunctivtus!（眼疾咒）”   
“倒挂金钟！”  
“咒立停！”  
......

斯莱特林一直快他半步，叙一总有种错觉在下一回合他能追上，但那毫厘之差就像是个玻璃天花板，他甚至觉得有些力不从心。  
最后他似乎是被夺刃咒击倒的，但是叙一没有听到咒语，大概是对方已经能使用一些无声咒了。所幸红色的魔咒并非正中靶心，否则他可就不是现在这样向后轻轻一摔倒地，他可能会直接被摔倒教室另一端的墙上。

男生立刻收了魔杖，快步走到他旁边，扶起他，“你还好吗？”  
“没事。” 叙一理了理自己松开的领带——现在的状态实在算不上体面。  
“你挺厉害的，还没人能跟我坚持这么久。”  
“…可还是没什么用。”   
叙一抬起脸看他，丝毫没注意到自己再一次鼓起了脸，男生的眼睛是意外的褐色，刚才神色的凌厉也一扫而空，现在看上去甚至可以算得上温和。  
“我相信你会很厉害的。” 他安慰性的开口。  
“叙叙！” HL的声音突然插了进来，“叙叙你没事吧。”  
“没事。” 叙一将胳膊从斯莱特林手里抽出来，在HL面前跳了几下以显示自己毫发无伤。  
“你吓死我了。”HL嘟囔一句。  
“你去继续吧，” 叙一笑着推了推HL，转头却发现男生已经走开了，他混入了一群绿色衣服里。

“你叫什么名字？” 下课前叙一拉住那个男生问。  
“seimei，”男生笑了笑，“你呢？”  
“叙一，”他伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”

seimei手心的温度，暖和的一点儿也不斯莱特林。


	2. 九疯——占卜课

作为优秀的拉文克劳，HL和叙一在占卜课上也永远坐在第一排，只是今天桌子旁还多了个人。  
那是一个有点炸毛的，领带也没系歪了的格莱芬多。绝大部分格莱芬们对占卜课毫无兴趣，他们喜欢囤聚在教室的后排——从最后一排开始堆起。但是这个家伙踩着点进教室的时候，显然没有任何 “好” 座位空着。  
所以他只能坐到了这个第一排的桌子。  
他把厚厚一本书放在桌上，调整了下坐姿就开始盯着水晶球，并在接下来的十几分钟内一直维持着这个姿势，直到他睡了过去，脑袋对着桌子一点一点。  
男生长得很秀气，额头不高，五官算得上小巧，单眼皮，长得犯规的睫毛随着呼吸颤动，低下头去的时候还会有双下巴，这与他梳得整齐的背头形成鲜明反差。

“九，”叙一戳了戳HL，“怎么发呆了呢？”  
“嗯！” HL被他吓得一激灵，使劲摇摇头，“没什么，就是有点困。”

这时候旁边的人忽然站了起来。

“你从水晶球里看到了什么？” 教授用她一惯的空灵语气问。  
“……” 男生眨眨眼，用力地瞪着水晶球，像是要用目光把它扎穿，然而他甚至不知道老师要他们预言什么东西。  
长久的沉默之后，鬼使神差地，HL悄悄提示了一句，“魁地奇，挺激烈的。”  
“啊我看到了我们赢了魁地奇。”格莱芬多顿悟一样的抬起头，然后他挠了挠头，补上一句，“这是很激烈的一场比赛，可能是总决赛，但是我不确定。画面不太连贯。”  
“不太连贯吗？我来看看。” 教授踱了过来，“嗯，这个水晶球并没有什么问题，不过相比较之前已经有很大进步了啊，我相信你到期末一定可以熟练掌握这项占卜。”  
“哦。 ”男生脸上泛起些许粉色，似乎是不好意思了。

“拉文克劳？” 格莱芬多坐下后笑得像个小太阳，他转头向HL道谢，“谢谢你啦，不然我又要给学院扣分了。”  
“可我真的什么都从水晶球里看不出来，”他嘟囔了句，吐了吐舌头，又冲HL一笑，“我要像你们一样聪明就好了。”  
“…”HL被那个笑容晃了神，脑袋里一片空白答不上话，最后小声说了句谢谢，他手背贴了贴脸颊，试图给自己降温。  
“你好可爱。” 男生的笑容更灿烂了，“拉文克劳居然也有这么可爱的人，我以为那里都是书呆子。”  
“……没有。” HL不知道这两个字是怎么从牙缝里挤出来的，他觉得自己要烧着了。  
“希望下节课还能用遇到你。”那个男生最后说。

“你终于回来了……”HL从桌前转过身来，“你俩天天去哪儿啊这么晚才回来。”  
“图书馆。不过今天下午陪他训练去了。”  
“天呐，你居然会去看魁地奇。”  
“他打得挺好的。”  
“是是，”HL忙不迭点头，“毕竟是斯莱特林队长。”  
然后他叼起杯子喝了口水，努力用着不经意的语气，“哎叙叙，你认识格莱芬多的吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“占卜课那个男生……我…”HL忽然卡住了，叙一可以清晰地看到他脸上泛起的红晕，“我…我觉得还挺可爱的。”  
“哦。” 叙一重新躺回床上，翻开床头的睡前读物，“不认识。”  
“叙一！” HL跳下椅子就去掀叙一被子。  
叙一死死抓住被角，一边使力一边抬起头语重心长，“九，格莱芬多还是算了吧。”  
“还是上课打盹的那种，不适合你这个学神。”  
“……”  
HL没答话，低着头往床上一倒，又拉上许久没动过的床幔。

之后几天HL再没提到过这件事，叙一本以为就过去了。

直到第二次占卜课下，HL晚上坐着床上等他回来，  
“叙叙，”HL的声音带了点鼻音，“你就帮我一下吧，他应该叫crazy。”  
“……” 叙一叹了口气，HL虽然性子柔和，但对下了决心的事异常执着，自己不帮忙可能HL会去绕圈子再找别人，只能妥协，“好吧我去问问，我也想知道能让小九感兴趣的格兰芬多到底是何方神圣。”


	3. 源秋——魁地奇比赛

“两队的找球手好像看到了金色飞贼，他们忽然开始俯冲！”  
“两个人距离很近，到底谁会捉住飞贼呢？！”  
“哇！这是惊险的一球，几乎就要砸到格莱芬多的找球手，所幸他躲了过去。”  
“斯莱特林的找球手还在加速！刚才那一击让他成功甩掉了对手，他能不能在对方追上来前抓住飞贼呢？！”  
“他伸出了手！”  
“格林芬多的找球手就要追上来了！”  
“斯莱特林的找球手！不知道什么情况但是他摔下去了！虽然这不像是格莱芬多会用的犯规方式但是我们还是要等裁判做出决定！他们之前的找球手就是因为受伤缺席了这场比赛，希望这个找球手不要再受伤了。”  
“我们回到场上，格莱芬多进了一球，加一分！”  
“格兰芬多的找球手停了下来，他是再一次追丢了飞贼吗？！”  
“不！是斯莱特林抓住了飞贼！”  
“斯莱特林队加150分！比赛结束！”  
“这简直就是奇迹！我现在宣布，斯莱特林获胜！”

“队长你不要去找他们，这只是一场常规赛。”  
“他们这次只是运气好。”  
“我们这个赛季积分还是比他们高的。”  
“队长你消消气，我们下次会努力的！”  
“不要冲动啊，队长你要是被禁赛了我们可怎么办啊。”  
......

被几乎所有的队员劝过一遍之后origin误了捂脸，表示放弃横闯斯莱特林更衣室这个计划，他没想通，到底为什么所有人都觉得他是去闹事的？难道他平时看起来很可怕？  
他有点头疼，但又不好解释，只能等大家都差不多离开了才悄悄溜到斯莱特林的更衣室。

所幸他到的时候那边还很热闹，斯莱特林在庆祝他们的胜利。  
新的找球手右臂多了条绷带，看来即使当时飞行高度比较低，还是伤着了。尽管如此，小蛇仰着头和其他队员说着什么，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，不太整齐的小虎牙在暖黄色的光下可爱极了。Origin不由得回忆起他在场上的样子：一开始他有些紧张，也不太跟得上节奏，不过他很快就融入了比赛，对扫帚的掌握程度也远超他的年龄，最后的冒险更是让人叫绝。不过相比之下，origin印象最深的还是那双眼睛里的光：

坚定，沉静，还有一点儿狡黠  
——他拥有斯莱特林所有美好的部分。

origin甚至不觉得一场比赛下来的辛苦，此时好像是他的灵魂出离，以至于这个时空里只剩下他和笑着的小斯莱特林。

然而他没能享受这种状态太久。  
seimei冷冷的语气忽然在他耳边响起，“origin？你在这儿干嘛？”  
origin站直身体，“新的找球手？”  
“嗯。三年级，今年才入队。”  
“你们运气不错，找到这么好的找球手。”  
“你来就是要说这个？”  
“不，”origin摇摇头，咧嘴笑了一下，“但是就这样吧。”  
“你先走吧。” seimei在门口抱起臂站定，摆出一副送客的表情。  
其实一般他倒不会这么防备，和origin的关系也并不糟糕，只是今天origin看起来太不正常了。

不过seimei很快就知道为什么origin那天不太正常，因为他在图书馆看到了跟otonal坐在一起的origin。

seimei忽然有种自家小孩被人骗走的感觉。  
要不是叙一拦着，他现在就想和origin决斗。


End file.
